There are many advantages both individually and to the society if disabled people can keep on living in a well known environment at home. Aid to move between different floors can be one condition for disabled people to keep on living and act in a wellknown environment. Hereby the possibilities to obtain a high quality in life is increased. This can be explained by the fact that the daily ususal routines once being automated in the brain can continue to work without too conscious efforts far up in the old age as long as the brains of the old people doesn't are exposed during a short period of time to too many new impressions (to a great pressure of information). This can happen when moving from the old housing to a home for the aged. Thus, the older people will then often be quite dependent upon external help. Neurophysiologically this can be explained by the fact that behaviour patterns in the brain being used to, which can work excellent in the old environment at home, does not often manage to adopt to new environments with many new impressions. There is a risk that the behaviour patterns collaps.